Ohnmächtig
by Dach der Welt
Summary: Ich bedaure, Arya…", genüsslich   betonte er ihren Namen," dass   ich dich so lang warten ließ.   Das ist natürlich nicht die Ehre,   die einer Prinzessin gebührt."    Was passiert wenn Durza Arya nicht nach Gil'ead bringt, sondern gleich zu Galbatorix?
1. Der Hinterhalt

_Hallo meine verehrten Leser und Leserinnen!_

_Diese Geschichte entstand aus einem Was-wäre-wenn-Gefühl, dass ich beim Lesen der Bücher, sowie vieler anderer Fanfictions bekam._

_Inspiriert hat mich die wunderbare Geschichte „Schattenseiten" von Durloth._

_Disclamer: Natürlich gehört mir nichts an der Geschichte - leider_

* * *

><p><strong>Der Hinterhalt<strong>

* * *

><p>Eine dunkle Gestalt stand auf einem Felsen und überprüfte ein letztes Mal die Gegend. Etwa eine Stunde nach Sonnenuntergang sollte die Botin kommen. Jetzt hing die Sonne schon tief über Du Weldenvarden, er sollte bald in seinem Versteck sein, sonst wäre sein Geruch für die Elfen oder ihre Pferde noch wahrnehmbar.<p>

Der Hinterhalt musste perfekt sein, er wusste, er hatte nur eine einzige Chance.

Durza hatte Angst vor diesem Auftrag, Angst dem Scheitern. Sollte er versagen… Die Aufgabe war nahezu unmöglich, er fragte sich, warum der König nicht persönlich sicherstellte, dass sie gelang. Er hatte ihm nur die Ausrüstung - und sein Wissen - zur Verfügung gestellt.

Die einzige Möglichkeit bestand darin, blitzschnell zuzuschlagen, sie zu betäuben und dann so schnell wie nur möglich aus diesem Wald zu verschwinden. Er verfluchte die Tatsache, dass der König sie lebend brauchte, sonst wäre es viel einfacher…

Ganz Alagaësia fürchtete ihn, den grausamsten Schatten, der je existiert hatte, den Henker und Folterknecht des Königs, der ebenso mächtig sein musste wie Galbatorix selbst.

Doch sie irrten. Durza war, wenn man nur seine magische Kraft betrachtete, extrem schwach. Einzig sein Dasein als Schatten ließ ihn etwas stärker sein als gewöhnliche Menschen. In einem offenen Kampf gegen einen geübten Magier oder gar einen Elfen würde er keine Minute überleben.

Doch Durza war intelligent, und durch geschickte Täuschung und sehr gut durchdachte und geplante Hinterhalte war er zu seinem Ruf gelangt. Außerdem konnte er meisterhaft mit dem Schwert umgehen.

Niemand wagte es, ihn anzugreifen. Die Menschen erstarrten vor Furcht, wenn er sich irgendwo zeigte, schon der Klang seines Namens verursachte Unbehagen oder Angst, je nachdem wie sehr sie den Gerüchten Glauben schenkten, die über Durza im Umlauf waren.

Nur den König selbst konnte er nicht täuschen. Galbatorix wusste um Durzas Machtlosigkeit, doch solange er seine Rolle gut spielte, profitierte der König von den Umständen.

Galbatorix wurde gehasst, doch Durza fürchtete man. Aufmüpfigen Untertanen, seinen Soldaten, es reichte mit einem nächtlichen Besuch Durzas zu drohen, und das jeweilige Problem war gelöst.

Ein Urgal, den er dem Späh-Trupp zuordnen konnte gab ihm ein Zeichen, in wenigen Minuten würden sie da sein. Seine ganze Konzentration richtete sich auf das ferne Ende des Wegs, und sein Körper spannte sich.

Kurz darauf sah er ein weißes Pferd am Horizont auftauchen. Durza erstarrte. Wieso war sie allein? Wo waren ihre Begleiter? Er nahm Kontakt zu dem Mann auf, der Osilon beobachtete.

-_Warum ist sie allein unterwegs?_

_-Ich weiß es nicht, sie ist schon hier alleine aufgebrochen._

_-Und du hast es nicht für nötig gehalten, mir das mitzuteilen?_

Seine Stimme peitschte gnadenlos durch ihrer beiden Geister. Er spürte wie der Mann zitterte.

_-Vergebt mir, Herr! Ich wusste nicht…_

_-…dass es wichtig sein könnte? _

Seine nächste Begegnung mit Durza würde wohl er nicht überleben.

Die Elfe kam näher. Warum war sie allein? Er konnte die Aktion jetzt nicht mehr abbrechen, diese Chance hätte er nie wieder! Was wenn es einen wichtigen Grund hatte, dass ihre Begleiter in Osilon geblieben waren? Wenn es eine Falle für ihn war?

Er fasste seinen Entschluss. Entweder war es eine Falle, dann würde er hier draufgehen, oder, wenn er den Überfall überlebte, aber seine Aufgabe nicht erfüllte, würde der König ihn eben ein wenig später töten.

Seine einzige Hoffnung war, dass es nichts zu bedeuten hatte. Er klammerte sich an diese Möglichkeit. War es jetzt nicht sogar viel einfacher? Er musste nur noch eine Elfe besiegen und nicht mehr drei.

Der Schatten hatte einen bestimmten Bereich auf dem Weg von der Außerwelt abgeschirmt. Die Elfe konnte, sobald sie darin war, niemanden mehr mit einem Hilferuf erreichen.

Durza hielt den Atem an.

Sie passierte die Grenze zu dem Bereich, ohne misstrauisch zu werden. Ihr Pferd allerdings nicht.

Das hatte er erwartet. Verfluchte Elfenpferde. Es stieg und wollte auf der Hinterhand kehrt machen, doch Durzas Magie war schneller. Die Elfe stürzte zu Boden und blieb reglos liegen. Ein zweiter Lichtblitz traf ihr Pferd.

Durza näherte sich vorsichtig der Elfe. Sie lag halb auf der Seite, doch er konnte ihr ebenmäßiges Gesicht erkennen. Sie war eindeutig bewusstlos, aber er prüfte es sicherheitshalber mit seiner Magie nach.

Dann betrachtete er sie genauer. Sie war groß und schlank, mit einem zierlichen, aber muskulösen Körperbau. Ihre langen schwarzen Haare lagen wie ein Fächer um ihren Kopf, die Spitzen verschwanden im Laub. Sein Blick wanderte langsam ihren Körper hinab.

Sie trug ein schlichtes schwarzes Oberteil, eine einfache, aber perfekt passende dunkle Lederhose, halbhohe Stiefel und einen dunkelgrün schimmernden Umhang aus festem Stoff, der an der Taille mit einem kunstvollen Gürtel geschlossen war.

Dann erstarrte er. Der Beutel neben ihr war leer. Wo war das Ei? Sein Blick huschte über den Waldboden, doch es blieb verschwunden. Sie hatte es nicht wegschaffen können, das hätte er bemerkt! Warum hatte sie es nicht dabei gehabt?

Die Erkenntnis traf ihn wie ein Schlag. Darum war sie alleine gewesen. Niemals hätte man sie _und_ das Ei ohne Geleitschutz gelassen.

Hoffentlich ließ der König ihn am Leben.

Er wählt sechs Urgals als Begleitung aus, dem Rest befahl er sich alleine und ohne Umwege auf den Weg nach Gil'ead zu machen.

Nachdem er der Elfe Seren eingeflösst hatte, die ihre Magie hemmen und sie bewusstlos halten würden, fesselte er sie an den Sattel seines Pferdes, schwang sich auf ein weiteres und verließ Du Weldenvarden so schnell wie möglich in Richtung Süden.

* * *

><p><em>Fortsetzung folgt bald. Freue mich natürlich über Reviews<em>


	2. Urû'baen

_Und hier kommt schon die Fortsetzung:_

* * *

><p><strong>Urû'baen<strong>

* * *

><p>Arya erwachte durch einen plötzlichen Ruck, der durch ihren Körper fuhr. Unter sich spürte sie etwas Hartes, Steine. War sie gerade auf den Boden gefallen? Wo war sie? Ihr Kopf dröhnte, alles drehte sich und orientierungslos versuchte sie ihre Hand zu heben und sich aufzurichten. Ihre Hände bewegten sich nicht. Einen Augenblick später bemerkte sie, dass ihre Arme hinter ihrem Rücken gefesselt waren.<p>

Erschrocken sah sie sich um und erstarrte. Durza.

Dieser lächelte eisig. „Willkommen in Urû'baen, Elfe."

Was war geschehen? Arya konnte sich nur noch daran erinnern, dass Shantír gestiegen war und dann war da dieser Blitz gewesen. Es war ein Hinterhalt gewesen, sie hatte nichts bemerkt und ausgerechnet Durza, der Schatten des Königs… _Galbatorix,_ dachte sie panisch, _ich bin in Urû'baen. _

Der Schatten zerrte sie hoch und stieß sie vorwärts, eine Hand an ihren gefesselten Händen, die andere in ihr Haar gekrallt. Sie versuchte nach ihm zu treten und seine Hände loszuwerden, doch es war zwecklos. Er stieß sie durch mehrere Innenhöfe, die allesamt menschenleer waren, bis auf ein paar Diener, die allerdings sofort verschwanden, als sie den Schatten erblickten.

Arya versuchte unterdessen sich selbst zu beruhigen und zu disziplinieren; sie durfte keine Schwäche zeigen, nichts verraten über ihr Volk, die Lage der Städte, ihre eigene Herkunft, die Varden… Und wenn der König sich die Informationen einfach gegen ihren Willen holte? _Ich kann nicht einmal Magie wirken! _dachte sie verzweifelt._ Es geht zu schnell, keine Zeit mich vorzubereiten! _

Sie blickte nach vorne. Vor ihr erhob sich ein großes dunkles Gebäude. Einst, in Ellesméra hatte sie ein Bild davon gesehen, früher war es einmal ein heller Marmorbau gewesen, der Versammlungsort der Drachenreiter, heute befand sich darin der Thronsaal…

Soldaten öffneten eiligst die Torflügel und Durza stieß Arya hinein. Das Innere des Thronsaals bestand aus einem einzigen runden Raum, in dessen Mitte sich ein Podest erhob. Darauf befanden sich die verschiedensten Möbelstücke, Truhen, Regalen mit fremdartigen Instrumenten und anderen Materialien, Stühlen und mehrere Tische, auf einem war noch reichlich Essen, auf den anderen stapelten sich Papiere. In einem thronähnlichen Sessel saß der König mit einem Weinglas in der einen und einem alt aussehenden Schriftstück in der anderen Hand.

Galbatorix beobachte äußerlich nahezu unbewegt wie der Schatten und seine Gefangene sich ihm näherten. In Durzas Gesichtszügen las er Triumph und gleichzeitig Furcht, die Elfe hielt ihre Emotionen besser unter Kontrolle, sie zeigte in keiner Weise was sie dachte. Innerlich triumphierend sah er zu, wie sie, trotz Gegenwehr, vor seinen Thron gezerrt wurde. Gefesselt, von einem Schatten überwältigt, ihrer Magie beraubt, ihm selbst hilflos ausgeliefert; wie demütigend musste das für eine dieser stolzen Elfen sein! Seit der letzten Drachenreiter von seiner Hand gestorben war, hatte er nie wieder einen Elfen erblickt.

Galbatorix erhob sich. Er verbeugte sich spöttisch, führte dann, zur großen Verwunderung der Elfe, die Fingerspitzen zu den Lippen und sagte: „Atra Esterní ono thelduin". Sie hörte auf, gegen Durzas Griff anzukämpfen, so verblüfft war sie ausgerechnet _hier _und ausgerechnet von _ihm _diese Begrüßung zu hören. Sie gab keine Antwort.

„Mir scheint, die Höflichkeit der Elfen hat nachgelassen", meinte er amüsiert.

Sie hisste nur knapp: „Zu Verrätern ist man nicht höflich", woraufhin der Schatten ihr einen Stoß in die Rippen versetzte, der sie aufkeuchen ließ.

Galbatorix schüttelte den Kopf, „Na, na, Elfe. Ich denke in nicht allzu langer Zeit wirst du selbst einiges verraten haben."

Der Stolz gebot ihr ein „Niemals" zu zischen, doch er sah, dass sie selbst nicht wirklich daran glaubte.

* * *

><p>Ein Elf eilt durch Ellesméra zur Tialdarí-Halle. Er hatte keinen Blick für die fröhlichen Elfen oder die prachtvolle Natur um ihn herum. Mit dem Hinweis auf eine äußerst wichtige Nachricht bat er um ein Gespräch mit der Königin. Nachdem sie die Begrüßungsformeln ausgetauscht hatten, versuchte er seiner Befürchtung Gestalt zu geben.<p>

„Meine Königin, ich fürchte, dass eine Katastrophe geschehen ist." Auf einen auffordernden Blick Islanzadis berichtete er besorgt weiter. „Wie Ihr sicher wisst ist unsere Botschafterin - Arya - vor einer Woche in Osilon angekommen, danach wollte sie hierher, nach Ellesméra, weiterreisen. Sie…", er zögerte, „sie hätte eigentlich schon gestern früh hier ankommen sollen. Ich dachte zuerst, dass sie vielleicht etwas aufgehalten hat, oder dass sie später aufgebrochen ist… aber man versicherte mir, dass sie Osilon plangemäß verlassen hat. Nun befürchte ich… sie muss in einen Hinterhalt geraten sein… Ich habe einen Boten losgeschickt, er soll die Strecke überprüfen und nach Hinweisen jeder Art Ausschau halten, aber er wird frühestens in zwei Tagen wieder hier sein"

Islanzadi sackte auf einem Stuhl zusammen. „Konntet du sie irgendwie orten? Das Yawë oder…"

„Ich bin nicht sicher, das funktioniert nur ganz ungefähr… aber von der Richtung und Intensität würde ich sagen…", er zögerte und blickte unsicher auf seine Königin, „…Urû'baen."


	3. Im Kerker

_Natürlich gehört mir "Eragon" nicht, auch wenn er hier nur eine Nebenrolle einnimmt ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>Im Kerker<strong>

* * *

><p>Arya zog die Beine an den Körper und lehnte den Kopf an die kalte Felswand.<p>

Galbatorix persönlich hatte sie in diese Zelle gebracht. Gleich hinter seinem Thronsaal hatte der König einen verschachtelten Kerker in Berg hauen lassen, der so umständlich gebaut war, dass sie selbst mit ihrem Elfengedächtnis sich den Weg nicht hatte merken können. Zu ihrer Verwunderung hatte Galbatorix ihr weder die warme Kleidung, nicht einmal ihren Umhang, weggenommen, noch sie gefesselt oder angekettet. War er sich so sicher, dass sie niemals entkommen könnte?

Die Wände ihrer Zelle bestanden aus ein einer einzigen glatten Felswand, doch an einer Seite war in etwa zwei Metern Höhe ein winziges Fenster, durch das etwas Tageslicht hereinfiel. Ein Fluchtweg könnte es dennoch nicht sein. Es war viel zu klein und lag draußen bestimmt in beträchtlicher Höhe über dem Erdboden. Davon abgesehen bräuchte sie ihre Magie. Sie verfluchte die Droge, sie bekommen hatte.

In der Zelle hatte ein Krug Wasser gestanden. Obwohl sie sofort gemerkt hatte, dass sich die Droge darin befand, hatte sie es getrunken. Sie vermutete, dass sie seit dem Hinterhalt kein Wasser mehr zu sich genommen hatte – und auch keine Nahrung. Es machte keinen Sinn, das Wasser nicht zu trinken, Galbatorix und auch Durza würden sehr genau darauf achten, dass sie immer eine starke Dosis intus hatte.

Die Magie fehlte ihr, sie fühlte sich nicht komplett. Immer hatte sie Magie nutzen können, es war so selbstverständlich wie Laufen gewesen. Unwillkürlich umschlang sie ihre Beine, hielt sich selber fest. Ihr war so kalt.

Galbatorix hatte seine Überlegenheit genüsslich zur Schau gestellt. Ihr demonstriert, wie hilflos sie war. Als ob sie das nicht selber wüsste. Sie war stark, aber alleine gegen den König hatte sie keine Chance. Vielleicht könnte sie ihn eine Weile hinhalten, aber auf lange Sicht…

Sie fragte sich, was er nun mit ihr vorhatte. Welche Mittel würde er einsetzen um an Informationen zu gelangen? Würde er foltern? Und wann würde er beginnen? Würde der König Durza - oder sie - bestrafen, weil er das Ei nicht an sich nehmen konnte? Noch immer dankte sie dem Schicksal, dass es in Osilon verblieben war. Galbatorix war außer sich gewesen, als er diese Nachricht vernahm.

„_Welche Informationen hast du über sie?", fragte der König über Arya hinweg._

„_Leider nicht sehr viele, mein König. Ich vermute, dass sie ungewöhnlich stark ist, sowohl körperlich als auch magisch, aber Nachprüfen war leider noch nicht möglich, ich wollte ihr keine Gelegenheit zur Flucht geben. Vom Alter her würde sie auf ungefähr 100 Jahre schätzen, vielleicht etwas mehr…"_

_Galbatorix schaute spottend auf Arya herab. „Nun… ziemlich jung für so eine wichtige Aufgabe" Dann wandte er sich dem Schatten zu. „Gib mir das Ei."_

_Durza zögerte, sein Griff wurde fester und in seiner Stimme klang nun eindeutig Furcht mit. „Mein König… die Elfe… sie… sie hatte das Ei nicht dabei." Er wurde immer leiser._

„_Was sagst du?" Der König erhob sich und schritt drohend auf den Schatten zu. _

„_Mein König, ich weiß nicht warum… bitte, ich sage die Wahrheit!" _

„_Willst du damit sagen, dass du versagt hast!"_

„_Aber die Elfe, ich habe sie wie befohlen gefangen genommen… und…"_

„_Das ist keine Entschuldigung!" Ein Blitz schoss aus seiner Handfläche und traf Durza, der vor Schmerzen aufstöhnte und zu Boden fiel. Bevor Arya aber auch nur einen Schritt machen konnte, ließ Galbatorix' Magie sie erstarren._

_Dann begann er wie verrückt Magieblitze nach allen Seiten zu werfen, die mit zerstörerischer Wucht in die Säulen und Wände einschlugen, das Gesicht verzerrt vor Wut._

Trotz ihrer misslichen Lage verspürte Arya Genugtuung, ja sogar Triumph. Durza hatte zwar sie gefangen nehmen können, doch der kleine Drache war in Sicherheit.

Wer wird jetzt das Ei übernehmen? Wussten sie in Ellesméra schon, was mit ihr geschehen war? Wusste ihre Mutter es schon? Hatten sie überhaupt eine Chance es herauszufinden, oder hatte Durza alle Spuren verwischt? Was würde Islanzadi denken? Würde sie trauern oder sagen, dass Arya selbst schuld ist? Hatte sie vielleicht doch Recht gehabt? War es dumm gewesen die Elfenbotschafterin zu werden? Hätte sie den Posten ablehnen und ihn einem anderen, erfahrenen Elfen überlassen sollen? Aber es war damals kein anderer in Frage gekommen. Und sie konnte sich durchaus wehren. In den 70 Jahren war sie in einigen brenzligen Situationen gewesen, doch immer konnte sie entkommen.

Wieder hörte sie die Stimme ihrer Mutter._ Du wirst nicht länger meine Tochter sein!_ Wie entsetzt sie damals gewesen war. Ihre Familie war Stück für Stück auseinander gebrochen. Alles begann damit, dass ihr Vater in dieser Schlacht getötet wurde und sie wusste, dass Islanzadi das nie verkraftet hatte. Ihre Eltern hatten sich wirklich geliebt. Auch andere, weiter entferntere Verwandte waren damals gefallen. Und die beste Freundin ihrer Mutter. Ja, sie konnte ihren mörderischen Hass auf den König verstehen, er hatte ihr so viel genommen.

Und heute verstand Arya auch, warum ihre Mutter sie nicht gehen lassen wollte. Sie hatte solche Angst gehabt, nun auch noch ihre Tochter zu verlieren.

Ihre Gedanken schweiften weiter, sie dachte an Faolin. Er hatte sie begleiten wollen, nach Ellesméra, aber Arya hatte abgelehnt, sie wollte alleine zurückkehren und er hatte ihren Wunsch respektiert. Was würde er fühlen und denken, wenn er erfährt, dass sie entführt wurde? Wusste er überhaupt davon? Wäre er mitgekommen, was wäre dann geschehen? Wäre er jetzt tot oder hätten sie den Hinterhalt bemerkt und überlebt? Oder hätte man ihn auch gefangen genommen, um sie gegenseitig mit dem anderen zu erpressen?

* * *

><p>Weit, weit entfernt berührte ein Junge ein saphierblaues Ei. Ein alter Mann stand neben ihm, die Augen erfüllt von Freude über das Ei und Angst um Arya. Erst vor wenigen Tagen waren Brom und Eragon in Osilon angekommen.<p>

Der Junge konnte es immer noch nicht glauben, dass ihr grantiger alter Geschichtenerzähler ein ehemaliger Drachenreiter sein sollte. Er hatte sich dem ganzen Dorf offenbart, als er dem kleinen Kefor das Leben rettete. Der Kleine war auf einem hohen Holzmast geklettert, der kein gutes Fundament besaß. Als Folge fing der Mast an zu schwanken und fiel schließlich um. Kefor wäre gestorben, aber Brom nutzte die Magie um seinen Sturz aufzufangen. Natürlich wollten die Dorfbewohner daraufhin eine Erklärung haben, und Brom war einverstanden gewesen. Während er seine Geschichte erzählte, hatte Eragon außerdem erfahren, dass Brom sein Vater war.

Zuerst war er enttäuscht gewesen, warum erzählte Brom ihm das erst jetzt? Er war schon 15! Doch dann überwog die Freude, er hatte seinen Vater gefunden und konnte nun auch mehr über seine Mutter erfahren. Garrow hatte nie gerne von ihr erzählt, er sagte, das mache ihn traurig.

Da Ei vor ihm bekam einen Riss und mit einem Knacken brach es auf. Fassungslos blickte Eragon auf den winzigen blauen Drachen. Er fiepte.

„Berühr ihn" flüsterte Brom.

Eragon starrte unverwandt den Drachen an. Er war so schön. Er streckte die Hand aus und berührte ihn vorsichtig an der blauen Stirn. Energie fuhr durch seinen Körper, mit einem Aufschrei sackte er zusammen.

Brom fing ihn auf.

Als Eragon ein wenig später mit dem jungen Drachen auf dem Arm draußen erschien, blieben die Elfen wie angewurzelt stehen. Doch schon bald erfüllte Jubel und Freude den Wald rund um Osilon.

Still beobachtete Faolin Eragon und den jungen Drachen. Er wünschte, Arya wäre hier und würde die beiden sehen.

* * *

><p>Wie gefällt es euch? Ein kleines Review...?<p> 


	4. Erinnerungen

Gehört nichts mir.

Viel Spaß beim nächsten Kapitel

* * *

><p><strong>Erinnerungen<strong>

* * *

><p>Dank ihrer Elfensinne hörte Arya durch den Felsen, dass jemand den Gang herauf kam. Angst erfasste sie, doch sie kämpfte sie nieder und stellte sich in die Mitte der Zelle, die Augen auf die Tür gerichtet, bereit sich zu wehren, selbst wenn es sinnlos war.<p>

Die Tür schwang nach innen und sie erkannte Durza. Er blieb stehen und sie taxierten einander, Durzas Gesicht ausdruckslos, Aryas voller Verachtung.

Ohne Vorwarnung sprang Arya mit Elfengeschwindigkeit auf den Schatten zu, dieser konnte gerade noch ausweichen. Bevor sie einen weiteren Angriff startete, ließ Durza ihre Arm- und Beinmuskeln erstarren und aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht fiel sie zu Boden, unfähig sich wieder aufzurichten. Durza drehte sie mithilfe eines Zaubers um, sodass sie zu ihm herauf schauen konnte. Ihre grünen Augen sprühten Funken, doch dass es sie in ihrem Stolz verletzte, sich so wenig verteidigen zu könnten, dass sah er auch.

Gedemütigt lag sie vor ihm auf dem Boden, ihr blieb nur noch Spott als Waffe: „Welche Strafe hast du denn für dein Versagen bekommen, Schatten?"

Die Worte trafen ihn, das sah sie deutlich. Er verzog das Gesicht und tastete unwillkürlich nach seinem Handgelenk. Dann besann er sich; er würde es sich nicht bieten lassen, von einer Gefangenen an sein Versagen erinnert zu werden. Seine Hand richtete sich gegen die Elfe und ein stechender Schmerz fuhr durch ihre Glieder. Sie schrie nicht, und bald ließ ein weiterer Zauber ihren Kopf zur Seite fallen und sie verlor das Bewusstsein.

Wie durch einen Schleier hörte sie Stimmen. Ihr ganzer Körper tat weh und sie stöhnte leise auf. Die Stimmen verstummten. Etwas legte sich auf ihre Stirn und plötzlich sah sie wieder klar. Galbatorix zog seine Hand zurück und beobachtete wie Arya sich auf ihre Umgebung einstellte. Wieder befand sie sich im festen Griff des Schattens, Galbatorix direkt vor sich.

„Nun, da du wieder aufgewacht bist, hätte ich gerne ein paar Informationen von dir." Er grinste. Die Elfe ignorierte ihn, starrte durch ihn hindurch in weite Ferne.

„Weißt du, Elfe, ich könnte dich jetzt foltern lassen oder es selbst tun. Das würde auch zu Ziel führen. Aber eigentlich halte ich foltern für ziemlich profan. Foltern heißt einfach nur Schmerzen, da fehlt ein wichtiger Teil… Das taugt vielleicht für Soldaten oder unseren lieben Schatten hier… Es gibt aber auch viel elegantere Methoden."

Er drehte sich um und ging in Richtung eines Tisches. Durza stieß sie hinterher. Galbatorix hielt eine klare, leicht bläuliche Flüssigkeit in einem Glaskolben hoch.

„Ich könnte dir auch mithilfe von Magie Schmerzen zufügen oder daran arbeiten, deine – zugegebenermaßen sehr starken – Schutzschilder zu brechen. Doch wie du sicher weißt, besitzt jeder Elf, übrigens auch jeder Mensch, eine mehr oder weniger starke natürliche Magie, die gegen die meine kämpfen würde. Diese Magie lässt sich leider nicht unterdrücken, auch nicht durch diese kleine, nützliche Droge, in deren Genuss du schon gekommen bist und auch noch eine Weile bleiben wirst.

Deshalb ziehe ich dieses Mittelchen hier doch bei weitem vor. Ist es einmal in deinem Körper, hilft dir die Magie nichts, so hast du die Möglichkeit, die volle Wirkung zu spüren…"

Arya starrte ihn an. Gut, dass er sie nicht foltern wollte war schon mal eine gute Nachricht, aber was würde dieses Teufelszeugs mit ihr machen? Sie verstärkte ihre mentale Verteidigung, sicher war sicher.

Durza löste ihre Handfesseln, verdrehte ihr brutal den rechten Arm hinter dem Rücken, während Galbatorix sich, mit einer für einen Menschen unglaublichen Schnelligkeit, mit der sie nie gerechnet hätte, ihren linken Arm schnappte und ihn am Handgelenk weit nach vorne zog. Sie versuchte den Arm wieder frei zu bekommen, doch der König hielt ihn fest wie ein Schraubstock. In seiner freien Hand befand sich plötzlich eine lange, dünne Nadel in der die bläuliche Flüssigkeit schimmerte.

Bevor Arya mehr tun konnte, als sich hilflos zwischen den Griffen zu winden, hatte er ihr die Nadel in der Ellenbeuge in die Haut gepiekst und die Flüssigkeit begann in ihre Blutbahn einzutreten.

Zuerst spürte Arya gar nichts. Dann begann sich eine Welle aus Schmerz auszubreiten, ausgehend von ihrem Arm. Dann kam Müdigkeit hinzu. Dann wieder Schmerz. Sie taumelte. Schmerz und Müdigkeit wechselten sich ab, schienen miteinander zu spielen. Arya schloss die Augen, flüchtete sich tief in ihren Geist, doch selbst hier war sie nicht geschützt. Dann sah sie sich selbst, als sie 11 Jahre alt war, wie sie im Schoß ihrer Mutter saß, beschützt vor allem Bösen dieser Welt.

„_Islanzadi saß unter einer Weide am Flussufer im weichen Moos. In ihrem Schoß kuschelte sich ein kleines schwarzhaariges Mädchen. „Wann kommt Papa wieder?" _

„_Wenn es Zeit ist, meine Kleine. Als König ist es seine Pflicht unsere Kämpfer anzuführen. Sie müssen Galbatorix besiegen, damit wir und die anderen Völker in Frieden leben können."_

„_Und wenn der böse König siegt?"_

„_Das wird nicht geschehen, Arya. Fast alle unserer Kämpfer und sehr viele Menschen und Zwerge wehren sich gegen ihn… Aber wenn er doch siegt, dann bricht eine schwere Zeit für uns an." Sie schaute bedrückt in die Ferne. Dann wandte sie den Kopf zu ihrer Tochter und lächelte sie an. „Aber da brauchst du dir noch keine Sorgen zu machen. Genieße deine Zeit. Die Sorgen werden noch früh genug kommen. _

_Das Mädchen schaute hoch und sagte leise, „Ich bin froh, dass du hier bei mir geblieben bist."_

„_Ich werde immer für dich da sein, Arya, du bist meine Tochter."_

_Die Erinnerung wandelte sich. Arya war erwachsen und stand vor ihrer Mutter, die auf ihrem Wurzelthron saß. Von friedlicher, harmonischer Stimmung war nichts mehr zu spüren. Beide Frauen standen sich unversöhnlich gegenüber._

„_Du kannst es mir nicht verbieten, Mutter. Ich will helfen."_

„_Nein, wirst du nicht! Es ist zu gefährlich. Jeder wäre hinter dir und dem Ei her. Ich werde meine Tochter nicht an irgendeinen Wegelagerer oder Handlanger des Königs verlieren!"_

„_Ich kann genauso gut kämpfen wie alle anderen hier und auch in der Magie bin ich stärker als die meisten."_

„_Das weiß ich", sagte sie unwillig, „aber es bleibt trotzdem zu gefährlich für dich."_

„_Warum? Es wäre für jeden so gefährlich wie für mich und allein meine Position ist keine Ausrede." Sie schaute Islanzadi durchdringend an. „Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass ich nicht deine Nachfolgerin werden muss!"_

„_Du wirst das Yawë nicht annehmen. Das ist mein letztes Wort."_

„_Nein Mutter. Du hast kein Recht mir das zu verbieten!" _

_Islanzadi drehte sich voller Zorn um und betrachtete die Rückseite der Halle. _

_Ein würdevoller Elfenlord betrat den Thronsaal. Als er Arya erblickte eilte er zu ihr. Sie tauschten die Begrüßungsformel aus, dann fragte er: „Habt Ihr Euch entschieden Arya Dröttningu?"_

„_Ja, ich werde das Yawë annehmen."_

„_Nein", Islanzadi meldete sich mit donnernder Stimme, „ich verbiete es dir!" _

_Der Elf wusste nicht, wie er reagieren sollte, verunsichert schaute er zur Königin. Doch Arya nahm ihm die Antwort ab, in einem harten, kompromisslosen Ton meinte sie nur: „Das kannst du nicht."_

„_Also gut", Islanzadi war immer noch voller Zorn, „nimm das Yawë an. Doch wisse: Ich verbanne dich aus meiner Familie, du wirst nicht länger meine Tochter sein!" _

_Die beiden anderen Elfen blickten sie entsetzt an. „Das meinst du nicht ernst!" fragte Arya verzweifelt. _

„_Und ob ich das ernst meine! Du wolltest unbedingt deinen Willen haben, jetzt hast du ihm." _

_Arya war wie gelähmt und gleichzeitig überkam sie eine große Traurigkeit. Gerade eben hatte Islanzadi die einzige Chance vertan, ihre Worte wieder zurückzunehmen. Auch wenn ihr Urteil im Zorn gesprochen war, später würde sie es niemals wieder zurücknehmen._

Ein Stoß holte Arya in die Gegenwart zurück. Noch immer fuhren Schmerz und Müdigkeit durch ihren Körper und es fiel ihr schwer sich auf ihre Umgebung zu konzentrieren. Galbatorix stand vor ihr und sah sehr zufrieden aus. Augenblicklich war sie beunruhigt, was war geschehen?

„Ich danke Euch vielmals für diese äußerst interessanten Informationen, AryaDröttningu, Tochter von Islanzadi", er grinste, „oder auch Nicht-mehr-Tochter von Islanzadi."

* * *

><p>Noch kein einziges Review...<p> 


	5. Die Magie des Yawë

_Und wieder kommt ein weiteres Kapitel. Viel Vergnügen!_

_Gehört leider nicht mir._

* * *

><p><strong>Die Magie des Yawë<strong>

* * *

><p>Die Zeit verging. Immer noch saß Arya in der düsteren Zelle und vermisste Du Weldenvarden. Immer häufiger überkamen sie Erinnerungen an glücklichere Zeiten, als Kind, mit Faolin oder mit ihrer Mutter als sie sich noch nahe gestanden hatten. Wie viele Tage es wirklich waren, konnte sie nur raten. Mittlerweile war sie der Überzeugung, dass das Fenster kein echtes war, sondern Licht und Dunkelheit mit Magie gesteuert wurden. Die Tage waren zu kurz, da war sie sicher. Doch was versprach sich Galbatorix von diesem Verwirrungsspiel? Noch immer überlegte sie, wie der König an ihren Erinnerungen teilhaben konnte. Und wie immer kam sie zu dem Schluss, dass dieses Zeug ihre Kontrolle über den Schutz ihrer Gedanken unmerklich gestört hatte, zwar nur wenige Sekunden, aber dass hatte gereicht.<p>

Was würde der König mit diesen Neuigkeiten anfangen können?

Sie war für ihn noch wertvoller geworden, dass war sicher. Eigentlich wäre nur Islanzadi selbst oder Oromis noch besser gewesen. Resignierend gestand sie sich ein, dass eine Flucht nun völlig unmöglich geworden war, noch viel unwahrscheinlicher als vorher.

Seit Galbatorix ihre wahre Identität herausgefunden hatte, hatte sie ihn nicht mehr gesehen. Nur Durza war ab und zu gekommen. Immer hatte er sie zuerst bewegungsunfähig gemacht, um sie dann mithilfe von Magie zu quälen. Das und das schlechte Essen trugen dazu bei, dass sie schwächer wurde. Allerdings nicht so schnell, wie sie gedacht hätte.

Plötzlich öffnete jemand die Tür zu ihrer Zelle. Arya sprang auf, warum hatte sie nichts gehört? Durza schritt herein und streckte die Hand nach ihr aus und sofort fühlte sie, wie sie wieder völlig unbeweglich wurde. Gefangen in ihrem eigenen Körper, blickte sie hasserfüllt auf den Schatten. Wie konnte dieser Feigling es wagen sie immer wieder mit diesem Zauber zu belegen…

Zwei Soldaten kamen herein und auf ein herrisches Zeichen des Schattens packten sie die noch immer unbewegliche Elfe an den Armen und schleiften sie hinaus. Durza schritt hinterher.

Die Soldaten brachten Arya in einen etwas größeren Raum mit niedriger Decke, der sich am Ende eines düsteren Ganges befand. Sie wollten sie loslassen, doch da Arya keine Kontrolle über ihre Muskeln hatte, konnte sie nicht frei stehen. Sie legten die Elfe vorsichtig, nahezu sanft auf dem Boden ab und verschwanden wieder. Im Hinausgehen warf einer der beiden ihr einen bedauernden Blick zu.

Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit lag Arya auf dem Boden, verstärkte ihre mentale Verteidigung und fragte sich, was jetzt geschehen würde. Dann hörte sie Schritte näherkommen.

Galbatorix betrat den Raum. „Ich bedaure, Arya…", genüsslich betonte er ihren Namen", dass ich dich so lang warten ließ. Das ist natürlich nicht die Ehre, die einer _Prinzessin_ gebührt."

Auf einen unhörbaren Zauber hin wurde Arya von Boden hochgezogen und eiserne Handfesseln, die an der Decke erschienen, umschlossen ihre Handgelenke und zwangen sie, aufrecht zu stehen. Dann löste der König die Magie von Durza und Arya konnte sich wieder selbst auf den Beinen halten. Hass sprach aus ihrer ganzen Körperhaltung. „Ich würde dir ja die Ehre erweisen, wenn du denn ein _König_ wärst", fauchte sie.

Seine Gesichtszüge entglitten ihm für einen Moment, doch dann hatte er sich wieder unter Kontrolle. Er beschloss anscheinend, ihren Ausbruch zu ignorieren und begann um sie herumzulaufen.

„Weißt du, Arya, ich bin genau darüber im Bilde, was Durza mit dir macht, und auch wenn ich selbst, wie schon gesagt, eher zu anderen Methoden neige, so schadet die Folter doch nicht.

Ich weiß genau, wie Menschen darauf reagieren und auch wenn ich deine Elfengene berücksichtige, so setzt dir diese Folter viel zu wenig zu…

Also habe ich mich bei dir ein wenig umgesehen…" er trat hinter sie, Arya spannte sich an, „und habe _das _hier gefunden." Mit einer Handbewegung zerriss er den Stoff über ihrer linken Schulter und enthüllte das Yawë.

Arya fuhr ob der plötzlichen Bewegung zusammen. Der König berührte unterdessen die Tätowierung.

„Das _Yawë_… es ist schon bewundernswert, was ihr Elfen mit der Magie machen könnt. Magie, in Form gepresst… ich gebe zu, ich wüsste nicht wie man so etwas macht."

Er fuhr die Linien nach, spürte die stahlharten Muskeln der Elfe unter der Haut und genoss es zu sehen, wie sehr sie diese Berührung anwiderte.

„Durch das Yawë stehst du in Verbindung zu der ursprünglichen, reinen Magie… deshalb hast du noch Kraft… Es ist wirklich eine Schande, so ein Meisterwerk zu zerstören…", Arya erschrak, „… aber ich fürchte, mir bleibt keine andere Wahl" Er legte die Hand über das Yawë.

In diesem Moment fuhr Arya in einer blitzschnellen Bewegung herum, ihr linkes Bein schwang hoch und, obwohl sie durch die Kette um ihre Handgelenke behindert wurde, traf sie den König mit voller Wucht in den Unterleib. Durch den Tritt wurde Galbatorix nach hintern geschleudert, er sackte an der Wand hinab, hielt sich den Bauch und schnappte nach Luft.

Arya starrte ihn an, von tiefer Genugtuung erfüllt. Endlich hatte sie ihm etwas von seiner Behandlung zurückzahlen können, von den Schmerzen und Demütigungen.

Plötzlich wurde ihr klar, dass Galbatorix auf diese Weise Vrael umgebracht hatte. Sie war sich sicher, hätte sie die Möglichkeit, wäre das jetzt auch die letzte Minute von Galbatorix. Da sie aber gefesselt war, musste sie hilflos zusehen, wie er wieder auf die Beine kam und sich mit einem tödlichen Blick ihr zuwandte.

„Wie _kannst_ du es _wagen_…?

Er wollte Rache für diesen Tritt, Magie staute sich in seinem Körper und er ließ sie auf den Grund seines Übels los.

Die Elfe schrie auf. Ja, seine Magie war nichts gegen Durzas schwächliche Versuche sie zu zermürben. Immer neue Zauber ließ er auf die Elfenprinzessin los, weil sie es gewagt hatte, ihn zu verletzen.

Irgendwann fand er seine Ruhe wieder und beendete die Zauber. Die Elfe schwebte am Rande der Bewusstlosigkeit. Er bereute, so die Beherrschung verloren zu haben. Mit einem letzten Blick auf ihren schmalen, zusammengesackten, verletzten Körper verließ er den Raum.

Nur langsam fand Arya zurück und bekam wieder Kontrolle über ihren Körper. Alles tat ihr weh. Sie war schockiert von der Macht des Königs. Sie hatte damit gerechnet, ja, es geradezu herausgefordert, aber dass der König so durchdrehen würde, hätte sie nicht gedacht.

Sie spürte das Yawë pulsieren, merkte wie ihre Schmerzen weniger wurden. Stimmte es, was der König behauptete? Verdankte sie es dem Yawë, dass sie Durzas Folter verhältnismäßig gut überstanden hatte? Sie stand still da, ließ sich von ihrer eigenen Magie heilen und versuchte so viel Kraft wie möglich zu sammeln. Der König würde bestimmt bald zurückkommen um die Zerstörung des Yawës zu beenden. Sie wusste keine Möglichkeit mehr, ihn davon abzuhalten.

Sie hatte sich nicht geirrt. Galbatorix kam kurze Zeit später zurück. Als er hereinkam, blickte Arya ihn mit einer Mischung aus Angst, Wut und Trotz an, und hoffte insgeheim, dass er jetzt nicht gerade weiter machen würde.

Nichts an ihm erinnerte an das eben Geschehene. Der einzige Unterschied war, dass der König nun als Vorsichtsmaßnahme dafür sorgte, dass sie ihre Füße nicht mehr anheben konnte.

Er trat wieder hinter sie, die Hand auf dem Yawë.

„Ein Meisterwerk, in der Tat…"

Seine Magie traf auf ihre eigene und auf die des Yawë selbst. In Aryas Schulter entbrannte ein Kampf. Sie schloss die Augen und begann zu zitterten. Sie wand sich unter seinem Griff und warf den Kopf ruckartig hin und her. Ihr langes Haar schlug gegen den Arm des Königs.

Langsam aber sicher unterlag ihre eigene Magie und Arya fühlte, wie sie ins Dunkle glitt.

* * *

><p>„Meine Königin…Arya…" Faën stand vor Islanzadi und wusste nicht, wie er es ausdrücken sollte.<p>

„Was ist geschehen?" flüsterte sie.

„Mit Hilfe von vielen verschiedenen Zaubern konnten wir Aryas Aufenthaltsort genau bestimmen… Sie ist wirklich in Urû'baen, genauer gesagt befindet sich mitten in einem Berg hinter der ehemaligen Versammlungshalle… Wahrscheinlich ist dort ein Kerker. "

Die Königin schloss die Augen.

„Und jetzt… vor ein paar Minuten…Wir haben… wir haben den Kontakt zu ihrem Yawë verloren.

„Sie ist tot…?" wisperte Islanzadi entsetzt.

„Höchstwahrscheinlich…" Er senkte den Blick. Es tat ihm weh zu sehen wie sehr seine Königin litt. Und auch er trauerte um Arya.

„Es gibt allerdings noch eine Möglichkeit… Galbatorix wäre mächtig genug um das Yawë zu zerstören, vielleicht ist nicht Arya tot, sondern nur das Yawë existiert nicht mehr. Es ist nur so… der König sollte das Yawë nur als Symbol sehen. Seine tiefere Funktion ist geheim, so geheim, dass nicht einmal Arya davon wusste. Und es würde sehr viel Energie kosten. Warum sollte er sich die Mühe machen?

Und… wenn wirklich dieser Fall eingetreten ist, dann wird es ihr jetzt, ohne die Unterstützung des Yawë noch viel schlimmer ergehen. Wahrscheinlich wäre es für sie selbst besser, wenn sie schon tot ist."

Islanzadi straffte sich. „Nein, sie lebt noch, das spüre ich. Und der König wird dafür bezahlen."

* * *

><p><em>Und wieder ein Kapitel vorbei. Erbarmt sich nicht mal eineeiner und gibt mir ne Rückmeldung..._


	6. Sieger und Besiegte

_Ein Verbeugung vor justreeder, vielen Dank für dein Review. keine Sorge, die Story bekommt noch ein richtiges Ende ;)_

_Wie geht es wohl weiter mit Arya, nun ohne das Yawë... Der Titel spricht ja schon für sich... Viel Spaß oder eher viel Mitleid:_

* * *

><p><strong>Sieger und Besiegte<strong>

* * *

><p>Galbatorix stand in Aryas Zelle und schaute auf die bewusstlose Elfe hinab.<p>

Nachdem er das Yawë entfernt hatte, war sie für mehrere Tage in einen tiefen komaähnlichen Schlaf gefallen.

Als sie wieder aufwachte, hatte er versucht in ihren Geist einzudringen und sich die nötigen Informationen selbst zu holen. Arya war körperlich sehr schwach gewesen, doch ihr Geist hatte sich in den Ruhetagen gut erholt, und zu seinem Beschämen hatte er es nicht geschafft.

Also hatte er Durza wieder erlaubt, sie zu besuchen.

Doch der hatte es übertrieben. Galbatorix hatte für wenige Tage Urû'baen verlassen und als er zurückkam war Arya ein Wrack gewesen. Fast durchgehend bewusstlos und falls er sie doch einmal wach antraf, so taugten ihre Gedanken nichts. Wirre, zusammenhangslose Erinnerungsfetzen, Fieberträume, Islanzadi und ein ihm unbekannter Elf tauchten immer wieder auf, doch einen Nutzen konnte er daraus nicht ziehen.

Er hatte Durza für diese Verzögerung bestraft. Seit einer Woche musste er sich mit Magie darum kümmern, dass seine Gefangene genug Wasser und Nahrung zu sich nahm. Nicht, weil sie es verweigerte, wenn sie wach war dachte sie einfach nicht daran. Sie hatte ihren Geist völlig abgekapselt um sich selbst besser zu schützen.

Nachdem Durza nun nicht mehr in Frage kam, hatte Galbatorix die Verantwortung für die Elfe einem Soldaten übertragen. Er hatte einen ausgesucht, der Mitleid mit der Elfe hatte, aber trotzdem loyal zu ihm war und es nicht wagen würde ihn zu hintergehen. Er sollte sich solange um sie kümmern, bis es ihr insofern besser ging, dass sie wieder bei klarem Verstand war.

Der Mann machte seine Arbeit gut. Er hatte Stroh als Unterlage in die Zelle bringen lassen und auch für eine Decke und besseres Essen gesorgt. Er wollte auch einen Heiler zu ihr bringen, doch das hatte Galbatorix untersagt. Arya hatte weniger Fieberträume, war längere Zeit am Stück wach und nahm auch wieder selbstständig etwas Nahrung zu sich, doch immer noch wurde sie regelmäßig bewusstlos.

* * *

><p>In Ellesméra herrschte emsige Geschäftigkeit.<p>

Eragon lernte unermüdlich von Brom und Oromis die Geheimnisse und Möglichkeiten der Magie, sowie den Schwertkampf. Saphira war jetzt knapp drei Wochen alt und genoss noch mehr Freiheiten als ihr Reiter. Sie wurde nur regelmäßig von Glaedr durch die Lüfte gejagt, doch das machte ihr solchen Spaß, dass sie erst aufhören wollte, wenn sie völlig erschöpft war. Unterdessen verfestigte sich die Bindung zwischen Reiter und Drache immer weiter.

Islanzadi bereitete einen Krieg vor. Sie hatte durch Boten Nachricht an die Varden und Zwerge geschickt, war aber auch bereit, es alleine durchzuziehen. Nur über den Zeitpunkt waren sich die Königin und ihre Berater nicht einig.

Die Tatsache, dass Galbatorix in Urû'baen eine Elfe gefangen hielt, sie höchstwahrscheinlich quälte und sie womöglich dazu zwingen konnte wichtige Informationen zu verraten, machte die Elfen so wütend, dass man am liebsten gleich losmarschiert wäre, um Arya zu befreien und den König zu bestrafen. Andererseits wusste man, dass sie den König ohne Unterstützung kaum besiegen konnten. Die Antwort der Zwerge und Varden wurde in wenigen Tagen erwartet. Und eigentlich benötigten sie einen Drachenreiter. Doch Brom hatte keinen Drachen mehr, Oromis und Glaedr konnten nicht mehr kämpfen und Eragon und Saphira waren noch lange nicht dazu bereit, es mit dem König aufzunehmen.

Wenigstens in einer Sache herrschte Klarheit: Arya lebte noch. Saphira hatten irgendwie Lebenszeichen von ihr empfangen können, vermutlich weil sie so lange mit ihr gereist war. Als sie sich bei Brom erkundigte, woher diese seltsamen Visionen kamen, hatte der sofort erkannt, dass die Bilder, die sie sah, von Arya stammen mussten. Er war sich aber auch sicher, dass diese Bilder unbewusst an Saphira geschickt wurden, was eine neue Welle der Besorgnis um Aryas Zustand aufkommen ließ.

* * *

><p>Viele Tage später hatte Galbatorix genug gewartet. Er trat lautlos in Aryas Zelle. Sie saß in Decken eingewickelt auf dem Boden. Vor ihr, mit dem Rücken zu Galbatorix, kniete der Soldat und drängte ihr noch einen Becher Wasser auf. Arya bemerkte sein Eintreten, sie versteifte sich und blickte ängstlich über die Schulter des Mannes auf den König. Der Soldat sah die plötzliche Furcht in ihrem Gesicht und schaute sich um. Als er den König erblickte, stand er sofort auf und verbeugte sich. „Mein König." Er verließ rückwärts gehend die Zelle.<p>

Galbatorix blickte die Elfe an. Regungslos saß sie da, hielt den Kopf nur mühsam aufrecht, die smaragdgrünen Augen auf ihn gerichtet. Die Haare fielen ihr ungeordnet ins Gesicht und über die Schultern. Die Kleidung war dreckig, blutbefleckt und voller Risse unterschiedlicher Größe, die einen Blick auf unzählige Wunden und Striemen offenbarten. Sie war extrem blass. Insgesamt machte sie einen jämmerlich schwachen Eindruck, nahm ihre Umgebung aber wieder vollständig wahr. Galbatorix war zufrieden, genauso hatte er es gewollt.

„Nun, Arya, ich denke ich habe mich lange genug geduldet. Jetzt will ich Antworten. Wo liegt Ellesméra?"

Sie schwieg.

Galbatorix lächelte eisig. Nichts anderes hatte er erwartet. Er griff ihren Schutzwall an, doch noch konnte er ihn nicht überwinden, aber er war geduldig, lauerte auf eine Schwachstelle und stürzte sich dann unbarmherzig darauf. Er zerschmetterte ihre Verteidigung und sah sich in ihren Gedanken um, rohe Gewalt als Eintrittskarte.

Massenweise Erinnerungen flogen um ihn herum. Sonne, Gesang, Dunkelheit, lichte Wälder, Freude und Trauer, lange Ritte durch die Nacht mit ihren Gefährten, Durza und er selbst, diese Erinnerungen verbunden mit Hass und Angst, der frische Geruch nach einem Regenschauer, Hoffnung, das blaue Drachenei vor ihr in einer Wiese, Islanzadi, ihre Trauer nach ihrer Verbannung, Vogelgezwitscher, kugelige Häuser in den Bäumen, viele, viele Elfen, dann Menschen und Zwerge, er erkannte Ajihad, das mussten die Varden sein…

_W__o liegt Ellesméra__?_ Die Frage hallte durch ihren Geist, Bilder und Emotionen flogen auf ihn zu… ein Wurzelthron, Willkommensrufe, Heimat, eine riesige Kiefer - der Menoa-Baum… Arya leistete eine verzweifelte, hoffnungslose Gegenwehr und versuchte ihn aus ihren Gedanken herauszuwerfen, doch er wühlte tiefer, suchte rücksichtslos nach Wichtigem ohne zu beachten, welche Schmerzen das bei der Elfe verursachen musste. Schließlich hatte er seine Antwort und zog sich aus ihrem Geist zurück.

Arya lag zitternd auf dem Stroh, die Hände fest an den Kopf gedrückt, und schluchzte beinahe unhörbar.

Der König ging auf sie zu und beugte sich über sie. Mit einer Hand griff er nach ihrem Kinn, zwang die Elfe ihn anzusehen. Sie wehrte sich halbherzig, gab es aber schnell wieder auf, durch seinen Angriff jeglicher Hoffnung beraubt. „Hör mir zu, Arya." Er lächelte, bedrohlich, gefährlich, zu allem entschlossen. „Ich habe noch einige Fragen mehr und ich könnte mir jede einzelne Antwort auf dieselbe Weise wie gerade eben holen… aber ich biete dir einen für dich angenehmeren Weg an. Ich frage dich etwas, du antwortest mir wahrheitsgemäß und ausführlich, im Gegenzug werde ich nur überprüfen, ob du wirklich die Wahrheit gesagt hast. Gehst du darauf ein?"

Aryas Gesicht spiegelte die Qualen, die sie bei dieser Entscheidung litt, doch sie nickte, noch immer zitternd.

Triumphierend zog der König seine Hand zurück, nun war es soweit.

„Wer ist der derzeitige Anführer der Varden?"

„Ajihad" flüsterte sie, heiser und widerwillig.

„Ist er es also noch immer… Wer käme als möglicher Nachfolger in Frage, sollte Ajihad sterben?"

„Ich weiß es nicht."

Er drang erneut in ihre Gedanken und sie hörte ihn sagen: _Du wirst schon eine Vermutung haben_. Er pickte sich mehrere Gesichter heraus, bei denen er spürte, dass Arya sie für mögliche Kandidaten hielt. Ihre erste Wahl war ein Mann namens Jörmundur, aber auch andere Mitglieder des Ältestenrats sowie seine Tochter Nasuada hielt sie nicht für ausgeschlossen. Er zog sich wieder zurück.

Arya atmete schwer, die Hände wieder am Kopf. Zwischen ihren Armen hindurch traf ihn ein hasserfüllter Blick. Galbatorix genoss die Situation.

„Rechnet Islanzadi mit einem Angriff?"

„Ich weiß nicht… ich denke nicht."

„Warum hast du das Ei in Osilon gelassen?"

Sie wollte nicht antworten, das sah er. Er übte Druck auf ihren Geist aus, eine Drohung, sich die Antwort zu holen.

„Ich wollte so schnell wie möglich nach Ellesméra."

„Das ist keine Antwort. Warum hast du das Ei nicht mitgenommen?"

„Ich…" sie zögerte. Er erhaschte eine Erinnerung, die sich gerade ganz vorne befand. Sie zeigte Brom.

Galbatorix wurde ganz ruhig. „Brom lebt noch?" fragte er eisig, „was hast du mit ihm zu tun, was hat er mit dem Ei zu tun?"

Sie atmete tief durch. „Er bat mich auf ihn zu warten, er wollte das Ei sehen. Aber ich wollte nach Ellesméra."

„Also hast du das Ei dagelassen… Was will Brom wohl von dem Ei?"

Er blickte auf Arya hinab. „Ich habe dich etwas gefragt. _Was will er von dem Ei?" _

„Ich weiß es nicht"

„Ich habe das Gefühl, du weißt ziemlich viel nicht." Mit diesen Worten brach er erneut ihren notdürftig aufgestellten, brüchigen Schutzwall. Schnell hatte er das Gespräch gefunden.

_Broms Geist berührte Aryas. Sie senkte ihre Verteidigung._

_- Ich bin froh, dass es dir gut geht, Arya Svit-kona, dass dir deine Aufgabe noch nicht den Kopf gekostet hat._

_-Nun, ich bin ebenfalls froh, dass du dich mal wieder meldest, wir dachten schon, deine Zeit wäre endgültig vorbei._

_-Noch nicht, Arya. _

_Sie merkte, wie er lächelte._

_-Ich werde in übermorgen in Osilon ankommen und würde dich bitten solange noch dazubleiben._

_-Brauchst du das Ei?_

_-Ja._

_-Ich wollte eigentlich noch heute nach Ellesméra aufbrechen, aber wenn es wirklich wichtig ist, dann lasse ich das Ei hier in Obhut meiner Gefährten._

_-Glaube mir, es ist wirklich wichtig, ich wäre dir sehr dankbar wenn du es dalässt. _

_In seine Stimme mischte sich Besorgnis:_

_-Aber du solltest nicht alleine reisen, nimm zumindest einen anderen Elf mit._

_-Ich weiß, aber ich möchte alleine heimkehren. Ich kann mich schon wehren. Es ist doch nur für einen kurzen Besuch und ich bin die ganze Zeit innerhalb Du Weldenvardens. _

_-Du musst machen, was du für richtig hältst. Möge das Glück dir hold sein._

_-Mögest du Frieden im Herzen tragen._

_- Mögen die Sterne über dich wachen, Arya. Pass auf dich auf._

„Interessant…" der König und zog das Wort in die Länge. Dann war er eine Weile still und grübelte über das Gespräch.

Schließlich wandte er sich wieder Arya zu.

„So, meine Liebe, jetzt hätte ich gerne deine Einschätzung über den kürzesten und sichersten Weg nach Ellesméra, die Verteidigung der Stadt, sowie deren Schwachstellen, die Anzahl der Elfen, die sich mir in den Weg stellen werden und deren Ausrüstung und Waffen."

Er schaute drohend auf sie hinab. „Wage es nicht mich anzulügen oder Wichtiges zu verschweigen, ansonsten hole ich mir die Informationen selber - und das würde dir nicht gefallen."

* * *

><p><em>Arme Arya... <em>

_Was wird wohl jetzt aus Ellesméra und seinen Bewohnern?_

_justreeder hat den Anfang gemacht, schreibt mir noch jemand ein Review... bitte..._


	7. Vorbereitungen

_Thank you, maddogpony, your review was so nice..._

_Danke auch an ChrisLang, freut mich, dass dir meine Geschicht gefällt. Zu Galbatorix, das war wirklich nicht einfach, ich habe lange überlegt, was für ein Charakter er haben sollte, auch oder gerade im Unterschied zu Durza, wie grausam er wirklich ist oder in wieweit er die Drecksarbeit anderen überlässt._

_Eragon gehört nicht mir._

* * *

><p><strong>Vorbereitungen<strong>

* * *

><p>Das Verhör hatte den zu erwartenden Verlauf genommen. Natürlich hatte die Elfe immer wieder versucht zu lügen und natürlich hatte er es gemerkt und sich die Informationen dann selbst geholt.<p>

Als er die Befragung schließlich abbrach, war sie am Ende gewesen.

Nun besaß er das nötige Wissen, um Ellesméra angreifen zu können. Auch über die Varden hatte er sich „erkundigt", doch zuerst würde er sich mit dem Elfenpack beschäftigen. Solange sich die Rebellen in ihrem Berg versteckten, könnten sie ihm sowieso nichts anhaben. Insgesamt war die Hauptstadt der Elfen besser geschützt als er gedacht hätte, doch das sollte kein Problem sein. Er kannte die Schwachstellen der Verteidigung und alle wichtige Sammelpunkte der Elfen und er würde dieses Wissen nutzen. Die Zeit der Elfen war bald vorbei.

* * *

><p>Auch in Ellesméra bereitete sich man jetzt intensiv auf den Angriff vor. Die Zwerge und Varden hatten beschlossen, dem Beispiel der Elfen zu folgen, worüber man sehr froh war, dies aber niemals offen zugeben würde. Sie wollten Urû'baen von zwei Seiten in die Zange nehmen. Der grobe Plan sah vor, dass die Elfen von Norden, Zwerge und Varden vom Südwesten her angreifen würden. Die besten Taktiker der Elfen arbeiteten derzeit an den Feinheiten.<p>

Auch ihr Dilemma mit dem Drachenreiter hatten sie gelöst. Brom würde zusammen mit Glaedr kämpfen und den König beschäftigen oder besser noch besiegen, während Oromis den Überblick über den Angriff behalten und nötigenfalls die Truppen koordinieren sollte.

Islanzadi wollte eigentlich auch Eragon und Saphira zusammen mit Brom in den Kampf schicken, doch Brom hatte sich geweigert die beiden mitzunehmen. Die Königin hatte erst nachgegeben, als auch Oromis meinte, das Eragon noch zu unerfahren wäre und keine Chance in einem offenen Kampf hä hatte sie den beiden eine andere Aufgabe zugeteilt. Während der König beschäftigt war, wollte sie mit zwei der mächtigsten Elfen in Galbatorix' Festung eindringen und Arya befreien. Eragon und Saphira sollten sich draußen oder im Eingangsbereich des Kerkers verstecken, um dann mit Arya fliehen zu können.

Nun hoffte sie, dass der Angriff nicht zu spät für ihre Tochter kam. Sie sackte auf einem Stuhl zusammen. _Wie konnte es nur soweit kommen? Was bringt einen Drachenreiter auf die wahnsinnige Idee, seinen eigenen Orden zu zerstören, alle Gegner umzubringen, die anderen zu unterdrücken oder in den Untergrund zu treiben und sich selbst zu König zu krönen? Wie konnte er es wagen Arya gefangen zu nehmen?_

Es klopfte. In der Tür stand eine Elfe. Sie führte die Hand an die Brust und sagte dann: „Euer Majestät, Faolin wartet draußen. Er sagt, er habe eine sehr wichtige Nachricht."

„Führe ihn herein."

Eine Minute später betrat Faolin das Zimmer. Er sah besorgt aus. Sie tauschten die Begrüßungsformeln, dann begann er zu sprechen:

„Ich habe soeben eine Nachricht von Arya empfangen."

Islanzadis dunkle Augen weiteten sich.

„Im Gegensatz zu den Visionen, die Saphira bekam, denke ich, dass diese Nachricht bewusst an mich ging. Sie sprach sehr undeutlich und durcheinander, deshalb habe ich nicht alles verstanden. Aber die Hauptaussage ihrer Nachricht war, dass der König nun die Lage von Ellesméra kennt. Ich verstand auch Satzfetzen wie: _musste sagen… war brutal… Verteidigung von Elles… konnte nicht verhindern… Gedanken… er war stärker… Elfen… will angreifen…_

Wahrscheinlich hat er ihre mentale Verteidigung überwunden oder sie auf eine andere Weise dazu gezwungen, die Informationen preis zu geben. Jedenfalls weiß er jetzt die Lage von Ellesméra und hat vor uns anzugreifen. Bald."

* * *

><p>Der Soldat betrachtete die Elfe besorgt. Er wusste nicht was der König ihr angetan hatte, aber er sah, dass sie sich verändert hatte. Jegliche Hoffnung war aus ihrem Gesicht verschwunden, sie aß und trank nicht mehr, saß nur noch teilnahmslos auf den Decken, die Arme um die Beine geschlungen. Zum ersten Mal schlich sich die Frage in seinen Kopf, ob das, was der König tat, richtig war. Er hatte Angst vor der Frage, Angst, dass der König sie bemerken würde, Angst, dass er seine Familie bestrafen würde, doch die Frage war da und sie ließ sich nicht wegschieben.<p>

Arya bemerkte, wie der Soldat sie beobachtete. Es war ihr egal. Sie hatte ihr Volk verraten, zwar nicht freiwillig, doch von ihr stammte nun das Wissen, mit dem er Ellesméra vernichten und so viele Elfen töten würde. Sie hoffte das Faolin ihre Warnung erhalten hatte, doch sie glaubte nicht mehr daran. Es war ein verzweifelter Versuch gewesen, wenigstens etwas wieder gut zu machen.

Die ganze Zeit hatte sie versucht, ihren Schutzwall wieder aufzubauen oder zumindest Teile geheim zu halten. Es hatte alles nicht genützt. Nun konnte sie sich vor Erschöpfung kaum mehr rühren, dazu kam das Gefühl, ihr Volk verraten zu haben.

Nur eine Sache hatte sie geheim halten können, vielleicht, weil der König nicht nach einer derartigen Information gesucht hatte: er wusste nicht, dass unter den Elfen noch einer der alten Drachenreiter lebte. Während seiner „Befragung" war ihr das so wichtig vorgekommen, doch jetzt spürte sie nur noch Ernüchterung. Was brachte dieser Vorteil den Elfen? Oromis konnte nicht mehr kämpfen.

* * *

><p><em>Freue mich natürlich über weitere Reviews<em>


	8. Mutter und Tochter

_Sorry an alle die so lange auf ein neues Cap warten mussten. Ich war im Urlaub und da war nix mit Internet._

_Die Geschichte nähert sich nun langsam dem Ende..._

* * *

><p><strong>Mutter und Tochter<strong>

* * *

><p>Eragon sah zu, wie die Zitadelle des Königs immer näher kam. Er spürte wie Saphira keuchte, sie war eigentlich noch zu jung um drei Personen zu tragen. <em>Du schaffst das, Saphira, nur noch ein paar hundert Meter<em>, ermutigte er sie.

Alles war etwas anders verlaufen als geplant. Da Galbatorix ebenfalls angriff, fand der Kampf nicht in Urû'baen statt, sondern irgendwo zwischen Gil'ead und Du Weldenvarden. Glaedr wurde nun dort gebraucht und konnte sie nicht in der Hauptstadt absetzen und Saphira war zu jung. Deshalb hatte sie sich auf dem Pferderücken Urû'baen genähert und flogen jetzt nur das letzte Stück in die Festung hinein. Noch immer war Eragon begeistert von der Schnelligkeit und der Ausdauer der Elfenrösser. Er hatte ja selbst einige Erfahrung mit Pferden, aber keines von denen könnte mit den Pferden der Elfen mithalten.

Drei Personen waren die absolute Obergrenze für Saphira, deshalb hatte einer der Elfen außerhalb der Festung zurückbleiben müssen. Islanzadi wollte eigentlich, dass statt diesem Elfen Eragon zurückblieb, doch Saphira hatte sich einfach geweigert, ohne ihren Reiter loszufliegen und so hatte sie nachgeben müssen. Einer der Elfen hatte über sie alle einen Zauber gewebt, der sie für andere unsichtbar machen würde, so dass sie nicht sofort entdeckt werden konnten. Sie selbst konnten sich weiterhin sehen.

Eragon hatte nun die Aufgabe, den Kontakt zu Oromis zu halten, falls es wichtige Neuigkeiten zu melden gab. Islanzadi und Roín, der andere Elf, behielten die wenigen verbliebenen Soldaten im Auge. Sie griffen niemanden an, da sie so lange wie möglich unbemerkt bleiben wollten.

Saphira landete direkt vor einem Gebäude, das in einen Berg hineingebaut war, darin sollte sich der Kerker befinden. Sie gelangten unbehelligt bis in die Eingangshalle, dort befanden sich drei gelangweilt aussehende Soldaten, die sich vor allem für ihre Bierkrüge interessierten.

Islanzadi richtete im Geist das Wort an Saphira:

„_Saphira, bitte versteck dich irgendwo hier und versuche unbemerkt zu bleiben, aber zögere nicht dich bei Eragon zu melden, solltest du doch entdeckt werden oder anderweitig in Gefahr geraten"_ Der Drache summte zustimmend. Eragon warf einen letzten Blick in ihre Richtung.

_Geh schon Kleiner, ich bin nicht wehrlos, ich kann auf mich aufpassen._

Dann schlichen die beiden Elfen und Eragon um die Soldaten herum und begaben sich ins Innere des Berges. Bald gelangten sie an eine eiserne Tür, an der ein Soldat Wache stand. Roín legte einen Pfeil an, doch Islanzadi hielt ihn zurück. _Lass ihn die Tür öffnen, womöglich ist sie gesichert._

Sie schlich an die Wache heran und hielt ihm ein Messer an den Hals. „Öffne die Tür." Der Soldat zuckte zusammen als er das Messer an seiner Kehle spürte und die Stimme hörte, die aus dem Nichts zu kommen schien. Notgedrungen griff er nach dem Schlüsselbund. Während er aufschloss sagte er: „Du willst zu der Elfe." Es war keine Frage.

Islanzadi gab keine Antwort.

„Lass mich helfen. Ich kann dich hinführen. Alleine findest du den Weg nie."

„Warum solltest du das wollen?" Islanzadis Stimme klang abweisend und misstrauisch.

„Ich kann es nicht mehr mit ansehen, wie…"

_E__r sagt die Wahrheit. _Roín sprach im Geist zu Islanzadi. _Er kümmert sich seit zwei Wochen um Arya und hat Mitleid mit ihr._

„Also gut." _Ihr bleibt unsichtbar, _sprach sie zu ihren Gefährten, bevor sie sich wieder sichtbar machte. Der Soldat starrte sie an, offensichtlich beeindruckt von ihrem Auftreten.

„Wie ist dein Name?"

„Ich heiße Garret."

„Geh voraus, Garret, ich folge dir."

Eragon war plötzlich alarmiert. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Auch Roín hatte es bemerkt, er bedeutete Eragon zur Königin aufzuschließen, er selbst ließ sich zurückfallen und sah sich um.

Islanzadi blieb plötzlich stehen. Ihr gegenüber stand Durza.

„Welch eine Ehre", höhnte dieser, „die Königin höchstselbst beehrt diesen Kerker. Willst du deiner Tochter Gesellschaft leisten?"

Islanzadi griff ihn voller Wut an. Ihre Klingen prallten aufeinander, doch keiner konnte einen Vorteil erlangen. Garret drückte sich vor Angst an die Felswand. Durza setzte eine schnelle Schlagfolge an, dazu sagte er: „Ich komme gerade von deiner Tochter. Es geht ihr gar nicht gut…"

Islanzadi erstarrte und Durza hielt plötzlich sein Schwert an ihrem Hals.

In diesem Moment stieß Eragon sein eigenes Schwert durch die Brust des Schattens. Er hatte sich neben Islanzadi geschlichen, der Schatten war dank des Zaubers nicht in der Lage ihn zu sehen, doch er hatte zusätzlich seine Präsens versteckt und gehofft, dass der Schatten ihn so auch nicht spüren konnte. Es war fortgeschrittene Magie, die ihm viel an Kraft abverlangt hatte, sogar Saphira hatte einen Teil ihrer eigenen Kraft beisteuern müssen.

Von Oromis hatte er erfahren, dass ein Schatten nur auf eine einzige Art getötet werden konnte.

Durza blickte fassungslos auf das Schwert in seiner Brust, das gerade aus dem Nichts gekommen war. Dann ertönte ein Heulen und er begann durchsichtig zu werden. Mit einem hohen Kreischen löste er sich auf.

Islanzadi wandte sich Eragon zu. „Ich danke dir, Eragon Schattentöter. Ich stehe in deiner Schuld."

* * *

><p>Arya lag auf dem harten Boden, der Atem nur noch stockend, ihr Geist wandelte auf dem schmalen Grad zwischen Bewusstlosigkeit und Wachen. Jede noch so geringe Bewegung fachte den Schmerz in ihrem Körper an.<p>

Durza war hier gewesen.

Diesmal hatte er sich gar nicht erst die Mühe gemacht, sie mit Magie bewegungsunfähig zu machen. Arya konnte sich so oder so kaum mehr rühren. Genüsslich hatte er sie verspottet und ihr von dem bevorstehenden Angriff berichtet, dass Galbatorix persönlich mitkämpfen würde, dass das Ende der Elfen nahe war…

Wie nebenbei hatte er Magieblitze oder Fußtritte auf die wehrlose Elfe am Boden gesendet, Arya hatte nichts anderes tun können, als sich zusammen zu krümmen die Hände schützend über den Kopf zu heben- was gegen die Tritte nur wenig und gegen die Magie gar nicht half.

Und obwohl sie die Schmerzen noch immer spürte, tat ihr der Spott mehr weh. Der Schatten hatte all das ausgesprochen, worüber sie verzweifelte. Natürlich war ihr bewusst, dass sie selbst nichts für ihren Verrat konnte, doch es ausgesprochen gesagt zu bekommen, dass_ sie_ die Schuld am Untergang der Elfen trug, zerriss ihr beinahe das Herz. Wäre sie stärker gewesen…

Die Tür öffnete sich. Arya schloss die Augen. War es schon wieder soweit? Sie hatte jedes Zeitgefühl verloren. Sie hörte, wie Durza auf sie zu trat. _Lass es vorbei sein, lass es zu Ende gehen…_ sie wusste selbst nicht, an wen sie das richtete. Er kniete neben ihr nieder.

Dann stieg ihr ein Geruch in die Nase, der nicht zu dem Schatten passte, ein Duft von wilden Veilchen und dem einer salzigen, kühlen Meeresbriese. Ihr Gedächtnis spuckte ein Wort aus: Islanzadi.

Sie öffnete die Augen. „Mutter…" fast unhörbar kam das Wort aus ihrem Mund.

Islanzadi berührte sie zaghaft. „Ich bin da, Arya. Wir holen dich hier raus."

* * *

><p><em>Das wars nun fast schon. Ein Epilog wird aber noch folgen.<em>

_Hat noch jemand ein Review loszuwerden? Ich freu mich immer so und es spornt enorm an._


	9. Epilog

_Auf ein Letztes!_

* * *

><p><strong>Epilog<strong>

* * *

><p>Starker Regen prasselte auf die nasse Erde. Die Luft, durch einen kräftigen Wind bewegt, war feucht und frisch, kaum ein Tier war noch zu sehen. Das Geräusch der millionenfach aufklatschenden Tropfen löschte alles andere aus.<p>

Inmitten dieser Naturgewalt stand eine Elfe, das Gesicht dem Himmel zugewandt, die Augen geschlossen, die Arme ausgebreitet. Sie spürte den rauen, nassen Fels unter ihren baren Füßen, hörte die hohen Bäume sacht rauschten.

Fast zwei Monate war es nun her, dass Arya befreit wurde.

So viel hatte sich verändert. Kaum war die kleine Gruppe auf Saphira aus Urû'baen geflohen, als Eragon von Oromis eine Nachricht bekam. Der König hatte weder einen Drachen, noch einen der alten Reiter erwartet. Er konnte nicht in den Kampf am Boden eingreifen. Schnell entbrannte der Kampf zwischen Galbatorix' Heer und dem der Varden und Elfen, doch zuerst war er ausgeglichen gewesen, keiner hatte einen entscheidenden Vorteil erlangt. Erst als auch die Streitmacht der Zwerge eingriff und das Heer des Königs von allen Seiten umzingelt war, hatte sich das Blatt gewendet. Viele Soldaten fielen, scharenweise desertierten sie oder liefen zu den Varden über. Als der König sah, wie sich sein Heer in Chaos auflöste, schickte er einen mächtigen Zauber auf Brom und Glaedr, der sie beinahe getötet hätte und war geflohen, grausame Rache schwörend.

Die Elfen hatten Ellesméra verlassen, es war zu gefährlich, nun da Galbatorix jede Verteidigung kannte. Arya spürte die Missbilligung einiger Elfen über ihren „Verrat", auch wenn niemand sich traute ihr offen Vorwürfe zu machen. Aber zu ihrer großen Erleichterung waren es nur wenige. Die meisten standen zu ihr und waren wie Islanzadi der Meinung, dass alleine der König die Verantwortung trug.

Fürs Erste war sie sicher. Doch der Kampf war noch nicht vorbei. Noch lange nicht. Der König war vieles, aber ganz bestimmt nicht besiegt.

Sie wusste, eines Tages würde sie Galbatorix erneut begegnen. Nur wo? Auf dem Schlachtfeld oder erneut als Gefangene? Als Sieger oder Verlierer?

Eines Tages würde sie ihm wieder gegenübertreten müssen. Und sie hatte schon jetzt Angst davor.

Ihre körperlichen Wunden waren verheilt.

Doch niemals könnte sie die Zeit in Galbatorix' Kerker vergessen.

Dieses Gefühl der Ohnmacht.

* * *

><p><em>Das war's, meine Freunde… <em>

_Ich wollte kein perfektes Happy End, es war zwar geplant, dass Arya am Ende befreit wird, doch ich bin der Ansicht, dass man eine Zeit wie die hier beschriebene - oder auch die Originalversion - nicht einfach vergessen und wie vorher weiter machen kann. _

_Auf irgendeine Weise muss man so schreckliche Erfahrungen wie Gefangenschaft und Folter doch verarbeiten, sie aber nicht totschweigen. Das Arya überhaupt keine seelischen Probleme in der Zeit nach ihrer Befreiung durch Eragon bekam, nie mit jemanden darüber sprechen musste, fand ich schon bei den Büchern ein wenig… nun ja unrealistisch. _

_Im Augenblick spiele ich mit dem Gedanken ein Fortsetzung zu schreiben, doch ob das noch was wird, lasse ich erstmal offen. Zudem fehlen mir dazu noch ein paar Geistesblitze. _

_Jetzt hoffe ich erstmal dass euch diese Geschichte gefallen hat._


End file.
